


《司令夫人不听话》/又名《族长夫人太闷骚》

by Chris_is_fine



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_is_fine/pseuds/Chris_is_fine
Summary: 如果说人类要和缪族携手共建未来，那么来一场简单粗暴的政治联姻怎么样？





	1. 人名对照表

**Author's Note:**

> 1，求求你们了千万不要在意标题，标题是我开脑洞那晚喝高了看了好几个言情小说网址想出来的T T  
2，关于背景。修改了好几个或轻或重的设定，不是一两句话就可以概括的，大概是拆分了动画和漫画的剧情，再重新构建的。大概会在第三章做一个概述，请慢慢观看并理解，谢谢。除了必要的修改，基本上按照漫画和动画糅合版来写。  
3，出场角色。动画和漫画的所有出现过的角色我都可能拿来用。也会出现原创的角色。  
4，第1章是自制角色翻译对照表，会逐步更新的，会尽量找全。原创角色会列在下面。  
希望来自全世界的大家都可以看得开心，虽然这对很冷但是我真的很爱他们！  
如果有任何想讨论的事欢迎评论或者给我发邮件，什么语言都可以哒√

人名对照表：

乔米·马库斯·辛 ジョミー・マーキス・シン Jomy Marcus Shin  
基斯·雅尼安 キース·アニアン Keith Anyan 

索尔迦·布鲁 ソルジャー・ブルー Soldier Blue  
菲西斯 フィシス Physis  
里奥 リオ Leo  
圣母 グランドマザー Grandmother  
约拿·玛茨卡 ジョナ・マツカ  
赛尔杰·斯塔琼 セルジュ・スタージョン  
哈雷船长 キャプテン・ハーレイ  
埃拉女官 エラ女史  
泽尔机关长 ゼル機関長  
希尔曼教授 ヒルマン教授  
卡莉娜 カリナ  
露丽 ルリ


	2. 失眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果说人类要和缪族携手共建未来，那么来一场简单粗暴的政治联姻怎么样？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望来自全世界的大家都可以看得开心，虽然这对很冷但是我真的很爱他们！  
如果有任何想讨论的事欢迎评论或者给我发邮件，什么语言都可以哒√

基斯·雅尼安有时候会回想起那个黄昏，尤其是在出任务的间隙停留在某个行星上的时候。  
浩瀚的宇宙中没有黄昏，那是只有双脚切实踏在地面上才能体会到的颜色。  
是浅黄色，金黄色，暖橘色…其实这没有明确的答案。因为14岁那年的成人检查，基斯都不敢肯定自己每次回忆起来的黄昏是同一种颜色。  
他清楚地记得飞来的足球，打翻在地的书本和自己伸出的手……  
然后就是融在黄昏中的少年，看不清的轮廓，模糊的面庞，一汪翠绿碎在其中，激起了涟漪。  
记忆开始断层，接下来他只记得“我们约定了第二天再见，我还把手中的书借给他读，但是当晚我就被圣母紧急呼出。”这句概括性的话语，乏味枯燥的文字占据了他的整个大脑，无法从字与字之间的缝隙中偷窥到对面的景象。  
基斯当然没有守约，他为自己的失信感到抱歉，可对他而言这份模糊的回忆并不构成通往未来道路的障碍，也不会干扰他做出理性精确的判断。唯一的影响就是不经意间一点小小的失神。  
我总不会是在意他没还我书吧，他偶尔略带嘲讽的想。  
所以，或许结局就是这样吧，无需过多在意过去的事。

第983次的黄昏回忆结束，基斯抬手操控光屏，让等在门口的赛尔杰进来。现在他的两位副官基本上是轮流汇报工作，一般约拿·玛茨卡来的时候还会多带一杯咖啡。  
赛尔杰熟练地敬了一个军礼，然后开始汇报：“少校，是任务M066相关的事宜，来自缪族高层的提议。为了尽量提供选择的自由，他们还是发来了联姻对象的信息和照片，并声称您若是不满意是有权利拒绝的，他们会考虑的。”  
“既然是圣母的任务，那我会执行的。资料看不看也无所谓。”  
“现在是圣母二号，阁下。”  
“……”  
“那么我把资料发给您了。”  
基斯沉默着接收了信息，他对这张脸还算是熟悉，毕竟是缪族的现任索尔迦，在有关缪族的情报里看到他是家常便饭。只是他没想到对方会直接派他们的族长过来联姻，以表诚心吗？看样子缪族真的很在意那份所谓的和谐共存条约。  
只是这样的发色和眼瞳……  
身旁的赛尔杰露出了有些不对劲的神色，整个人透露出一股欲言又止的挣扎。  
基斯抬眼瞥了一下赛尔杰，决定还是给他一个发言的机会：“有什么问题就说吧，斯塔琼中尉。”  
“是！”赛尔杰字正腔圆，中气十足地说出了自己的疑问，“他看起来只有十四五岁，还是个少年！M…缪族真的是想用他来联姻吗？还是说缪族会在成长后分化性别吗？”  
“乔米·马库斯·辛，性别男，索尔迦布鲁的继任者，缪族的第二任即现任索尔迦……”基斯开始朗读文件里的信息，“今年二十九岁。”  
“斯塔琼中尉。”基斯双手合十于桌面上，面无表情调无升降地说，“我今年二十八岁。”  
缪族的存在已经不再被隐瞒，但这个种族的详细资料还没有对外公开。  
对于第一批即将正式和缪族见面并交谈的成员之一的赛尔杰而言，这个问题太难了。  
“斯塔琼中尉，有关于缪族的知识，看来你还需要再补补课。”  
赛尔杰突然有点想玛茨卡，还产生了一种想和他一起泡咖啡的冲动。

缪族五长老之一的泽尔机关长今天再次失眠了，他又在想为什么他们那位年轻气盛，特立独行的第二任索尔迦会同意这个联姻。这个问题占据了他的大脑，为此他已经连续失眠三次了，好在他不用担心失眠对于脱发的影响。但一向固执己见，厌恶乃至痛恨人类的他这次在意的居然是乔米同意联姻，而不是缪族怎么可以如此简单地与人类结婚，让这场失眠更加匪夷所思。  
最终他决定用心电感应联系一下目前值班的哈雷船长，然后他刚陈述完自己的困惑，船长就直接切断了联系，塞恩屏障从没这么结实过。  
毕竟哈雷船长已经听他抱怨过不止三次了。  
泽尔机关长试图和希尔曼教授聊聊，未果；泽尔机关长试图和埃拉女官聊聊，未果；泽尔机关长……  
泽尔机关长努力到最后终于是困倦了，他在半梦半醒的游离状态中好似感受到一个有些震慑和尖锐的思念波，它从香格里拉战舰的某个角落传来，是一个焦急的陌生男子。  
“我也不懂为什么Grandpa同意和人类结婚！！！”  
泽尔机关长就当自己是在做梦。

里奥今天也是在天体间找到他们的索尔迦的。  
这并不奇怪，自从他们选择降落在纳斯卡以来，只要索尔迦·辛在香格里拉上，那么他有一半时间是选择待在天体间的，另一半则是待在舰桥。  
“您又在这里思考吗？”里奥用心电感应问道。  
乔米安静地凝望着天体间窗外的宇宙。若是有人想从那平和的表情中读出什么，他或许什么也读不到，却又感觉有百般言语写在他双目中无数闪亮又散落的星尘里。  
里奥一直都觉得当乔米冷静下来，沉稳的，思考着的时候，他的身上有索尔迦·布鲁的身影。  
“嗯。”乔米将视线从繁星中移回来，“有什么事吗，里奥？”  
“事情还挺多的，索尔迦。”里奥象征性的稍微行礼，“首先，我们与布鲁和菲西斯取得联系了，他们会在后天回到纳斯卡。”  
“这次的行程很短暂呢。”乔米颔首，“不过也不是大问题，布鲁和菲西斯是为了保险起见吧。”  
“毕竟是在这个节骨眼上啊，按照长老他们的想法，联姻关系成立的前后一个月最好都不要有差错。无论是人类军，还是背后的computer terra……”  
“里奥。说下一条消息吧。”乔米轻声打断了对方。  
“是。同时我们收到了人类方索雷德军事基地的两条消息。第一，人类方的联姻对象基斯·雅尼安在看了索尔迦您的信息后依旧接受这份联姻。”  
听闻这条消息的乔米倒是没有什么明显的反应，只是认真地点了下头。  
“其次，他们提出在一周后进行正式的初次会面。”  
“一周后？”乔米皱眉，这么快吗？  
“是的。长老们都觉得没有问题。毕竟我们还有很多事情要准备呢。您要知道根据长老们的意见，婚礼暂定在一个月后了。有什么问题吗，索尔迦？”  
不是有没有问题的问题，是我根本没有准备好——不对，正式会面就是为了准备的，万事万物总有开头……乔米默默地在内心开导自己。  
“没有问题。”乔米尽量不让里奥察觉到自己微微的失态。“我听说卡莉娜他们已经开始在古书中探寻什么是‘婚礼’了？”  
“关于这个问题，露丽早上在舰桥说希望您能亲自和他们聊聊。”  
“我知道了。”  
“还有哈雷舰长说，族里无法理解您同意联姻的缪也不少，希望您有空的话跟大家集体解释一下。”里奥补充了最后一个问题。  
“我会答应这件事真的有那么奇怪吗？”乔米微微扶额，他想起之前自己感受到的泽尔机关长的思念波，一定又在用心电感应疯狂给长老们“打电话”。  
“之前索尔迦·布鲁和我们提出这个计划的时候。我们有想过你会把那册资料直接砸在他的脸上大喊‘为什么是我，怎么不是你去和人类联姻！’的情况。”里奥如实回答。  
“……”  
“甚至脑子里有画面。”里奥又补充一句。  
“如果你们还想看实景的话，我不介意等后天布鲁回来的时候真的砸一册资料到他的脸上。”乔米露出了一个充满善意的微笑，看得里奥开始冒冷汗。  
“我说完了，就这么多消息了。拜拜乔米。”里奥非常懂得见好就收。

里奥走了之后，天体间又只剩下一人。  
一周…  
乔米又想起了这个时间跨度，单单是和年这个单位比起来，一周就足以显得短暂了，更不用说十几年。他觉得现在的自己仍旧是平静的，可是心底里却有薄薄一层紧张和手足无措的犹豫挥之不去。  
他再次仰望宇宙的星辰，不知道广袤宇宙中还有哪颗行星的黄昏和阿塔拉克西亚的一样独特。  
基斯·雅尼安。  
然后他想到了这个名字，少年若隐若现的脸，递过来的书，外壳被夕阳余晖染成的橘色…  
乔米握了握拳头。  
搞不好到时候要被他扔到对方脸上的不是一册资料，而是一本保存了近二十年的书。


End file.
